


Talking

by Resonant



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-10
Updated: 2003-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tells Blair all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

A snippet from a story that I was unable to finish.

This story is a sequel to: [Midnight Oil](pwp2/midnightoil.)

* * *

Talking 

by Resonant 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Jim." Blair's hand came down on his naked back, and Blair's voice cut him off in the middle of a word that he usually didn't say out loud. 

"What?" Jim said, both irritated and relieved. 

"Do you feel, like, comfortable saying all that stuff?" 

"Not really," Jim admitted. "I thought it would turn you on." 

"Well, it would, if you didn't sound like you felt stupid," Blair said. He pulled Jim over until they were lying on their sides. "Look, you don't have to do, like, 1-900-Jim or something, I mean, it's hot as hell just to hear you say my name, so you don't have to try so hard. Just ... tell me something nice." 

"Something nice?" 

"Mhm." Blair was kissing his throat softly. "Something nice about you and me." 

"Mm. Everything's nice about you and me." Jim stroked over the back of Blair's head. "Your hair is nice." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. The way it carries your smell in it. And the way it tickles my face. The way it feels so soft ... I've dated women with long hair before, so it's familiar, in a way, but then you're so --" Jim gripped Blair's upper arm, and when he spoke again his voice was rougher -- "strong. The contrast is ..." 

"Is what?" 

Jim laughed sharply. "I was gonna say it was _interesting_. What a wimp. It turns me on, is what." 

Blair tipped back his head to smile at Jim. "Does it." 

"Yeah," Jim said, a little breathlessly. He moved his hand up over Blair's shoulder, burrowed under his hair to grip the back of his neck, and lowered his head to kiss along Blair's collarbone. "I ever tell you about how people smell?" 

"No." Blair sighed, stretching his neck out to give Jim better access. 

"There's all kinds of stuff in a person's smell, but one of the biggest things is this sharp sex smell. Like everybody's body is going around all day long shouting out, 'Guy! I'm a guy!' to anybody who knows how to pick it up." Jim licked up the side of Blair's neck and nibbled his ear. "I smell that on you and it just makes me crazy, you know?" 

"I like you crazy," Blair said a little breathlessly. He turned over so his back was to Jim. 

"Hey," Jim said. "I was enjoying myself there." 

"I know you were," Blair said. "I want you to talk to me some more." He reached behind him to grip Jim's hips and pull their bodies together, and Jim rocked a little against him, pressing his cock into the hollow of Blair's spine. "So the fact that I'm a guy isn't something you're just, like, overlooking because it's me?" 

"Hell no," Jim said. "It still surprises me sometimes, you know? I touch hairy where my hands expect smooth, and it just ... it gives me this jolt. If you could smell me like I can smell you, you'd laugh at me, because sometimes we'll be at the station or walking down the street and I'll put a hand on your shoulder or something and it's like electricity, I, I get hard so fast, just from that." He pushed Blair's hair out of the way and licked his neck. 

The hand that was still on Jim's hip encouraged him to thrust in a slow, steady rhythm, just enough to turn the heat up a little. 

"I can smell it when you get turned on," Jim whispered. "I can smell everything, the whole cycle. You've got a different smell when you're about to come. I can always tell." He bit down gently on the spot where Blair's neck met his shoulder. "You're hard here, too. I can feel your muscles moving under your skin. I love that I don't have to be careful with you. I ... sometimes ... I think about being in you, what it's gonna be like, your body so strong, pushing back against me ..." 

"God, Jim," Blair said, and shoved his hips back hard. 

Jim's hand left its grip on Blair's arm and moved over his chest, making a brief detour to give the silver nipple ring a quick tug. Blair let out a little whuff of air and Jim said, "This thing is so sexy I can't even think about it most of the time. It holds your body heat, you know that? It's warmer than the air around it." 

"Yeah," Blair sighed, agreeing either with the sentiment or with Jim's hand, which had left his chest and was stroking firmly over his stomach to wrap around his cock. 

"This ..." Jim hissed in his ear. "I can't believe how much it turns me on to touch you like this. I can't believe it gets me hot to have another man's cock in my hand." He was thrusting hard against Blair's back now, pumping in the same rhythm, and Blair was moving with him, gasping, sighing. "I love the little noises you make. I love it when you get hard for me. I love it when you come for me. Come for me, Blair, do it, let me feel it, show me ..." 

"Jim," Blair gasped. "Jim." And he twisted his head back and said, "Oh, god, kiss me, I'm coming," and Jim licked at his mouth and fisted his cock a little faster and Blair gave a sharp "Ah!" into Jim's mouth and spilled over his hand. 

"Oh, yeah," Jim said, "you liked that, you like it when I touch you, you want me -- tell me you want me --" and Blair said, "All the time, Jim, any time, anything," but Jim drowned him out with a groan as he came against Blair's back. 

They lay there panting for a little while, and then Blair turned over and tucked his face into Jim's neck. "I don't know what I thought I was gonna teach you about talking dirty," he said breathlessly. "You're a natural." 

-end- 

* * *

End Talking by Resonant: resonant8@att.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
